Terror On Doll Maker Island
by TrajicLover
Summary: On Halloween Jim Gordon is assigned a case involving a Jane Doe. What he doesn't know is that this woman will impact his life in ways he cannot begin to imagine and bring him face to face with one the most demented criminals imaginable. Happy Halloween everyone hope you enjoy it gets scarier as it goes on.


_**Dollmaker Island…**_

Francis Dulmacher was sitting at his note he was still in the process of rebuilding his supply routes and sources of what he referred to as "materials" Fish Mooney had caused his business a great deal of problems. For that he hated her and his hatred and frustration only increased with news of her death both time as a matter of fact "Oh how I wish I could have killed you myself Ms. Mooney." There was a knock on his door, one of his new staff a young medical student named Curt Langstrome "Yes Curtis?"

"Doctor Dollmaker, I mean Dulmacher. I understand your busy but I have news our people have him your old colleague. Professor Hugo Strange we were able to pay off the police transporting him and now we have him here on the island."

Dulmacher smiled feeling like things were finally going his way for the first time in a long time "Well I must say Curtis this is excellent news."

"There's more."

"You don't say."

"Hugo says in exchange for Asylum he'll tell you where _**she**_ , is."

Dulmacher placed his pen on his desk before standing up and walking toward the med student "You mean he found Barbara?"

"Yes. But he says she goes by a different name now."

"Obviously." Dulmacher placed his hands on Kirt's shoulder "I need to speak with him. Now."

"Yes of course Sir." The two walked through the long hall passing by various patients and staff Dulmacher had since upgraded and remodeled his facility since Fish Mooney's escape. After making a few turns and climbing a few stairs Frances and Curt arrived a holding room.

"Frances, it's so lovely to see you again." Hugo forced a smile attempting to rise so he could shake hands with him.

"Spare me, Hugo." Frances rejected him without a second thought "Tell me where she is. I've waited so long to see my Barbara again. Though I understand you tried imitating my work even stole a patient of mine, a Ms. Alice Tetch I believe tell me how does it feel to be second best to true genius?"

"Frances please I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye since…"

"Since you and Thomas exiled me? Made me a pariah in polite society? Oh and of course how you and he fired me from our project all those years ago you were just a researcher back then how proud you must be now." Frances smiled to conceal his anger.

"Even though I made progress I never could perfect the splicing method as well as you though." Hugo couldn't help but feel as though he was admitting defeat.

"Well that's understandable being a prodigy is no substitute for honed skill and dutiful study." Frances smiled arrogantly "Now where's my Barbara? You know her mother took her from me and I've done everything in my power to see her."

"If only she wanted to see you. Perhaps she'd have never changed her name if you weren't such a…" Hugo saw Frances's face turn angry so he stopped himself.

"Wise choice old friend." Frances smiled pulling a chair up and sitting down. Hugo quietly and cautiously sat down as well.

"Would you like me to tell you how Barbara is doing?"

"Oh, please do." Frances spoke with eagerness "I want to hear all about my little girl."

"Well it's no secret she's been living with your half-brother that's where her mother Paula took her after all. Paula even remarried half-brother after divorcing you."

"Yes, I'm aware." Frances's tone turned cold "My family is large, larger than most yet I've always been something of a black sheep. I wasn't even invited to the memorial service for-" Frances stopped casting a suspicious glare and Hugo got worried "That was you, wasn't it?"

"I may have been involved with that unfortunate business." Hugo said hoping to not upset Frances too much.

"I should give you to my family for what you did." Frances was more than a little angry then he smiled before standing up "However, I'm too overjoyed over the prospect of seeing my daughter again. The Order and my family be damned be damned."

"I see…" Hugo's fear intensified "So how old would your daughter be now? In her thirties at least. Don't you think if she wanted anything to do with you Frances she'd have."

"Don't worry though I do believe I may have a place for you Hugo." France's smile widened.

 _ **Meanwhile in Gotham…**_

Jim wasn't sure what he was doing trying to get in the Halloween spirit maybe "So how does this work exactly?" He asked the fortuneteller.

"I will begin by reading your palms after that we will start will with some tarot cards." The fortune teller explained.

"Alright I suppose I can give this a try." Jim held out his hands "Like this?"

"Yes. That is perfect Mr. Gordon." The fortune teller took his hands "I'm sensing you have been engaged twice now. I'm also sensing that you've endured a great deal of tragedy. You also carry a lot of guilt for a past misdeed. In addition, you feel cursed it's as though everyone that you love suffers. That's your past now let's see your present, you are trapped in a relentless cycle of war though you deny it that I suspect is where you are most comfortable. You do have a very interesting future that I will say. A woman you know her, yet you don't know her she's more connected to your future than you could possibly imagine."

"Really what's her name?"

"It's complicated. She has two names one you know and one you don't but the name you don't know belongs to another that you do know. I'm not even sure if she knows the other name." She explained.

 _And I thought Ed liked riddles._ Jim thought to himself "So is there anything clearer like how am I supposed to know this woman with two names when I see her or how do I find her?"

"You already have found her you just need to see her other name. However, if what I'm seeing is right you will meet her other name very soon." The Woman replied.

"What does that even mean?" Jim's phone started to ring. After stepping away from the woman he answered is phone "Hey Harvey."

"Hey Jim, I have a case for you it's not usually your kind of thing, but I figure it should help you pass the time it's pretty boring to. A Jane Doe was admitted to Elliot Memorial Hospital she's in critical but if she makes it I'm sure you can get some answers from her."

"Alright I'll look, into it Harvey." Jim replied before hanging up "Sorry about this my job."

"Oh, it's no trouble it might even be fate giving you a nudge."

"Sure, it is." Jim smiled humoring her.

 _ **Meanwhile at Elliot Memorial Hospital…**_

Saying Selina was panicking would be an understatement this would be the third hospital she checked. She'd done this enough that she already had what she wanted to say memorized she walked up to the front desk and asked the first nurse she saw wasn't busy "Hey I'm looking for a friend of mine we were attacked by some thugs. They had guns my friend went into the river and I couldn't find her I'm hoping that by some miracle she made her way to a hospital. Does anyone hear match that?"

"Well let's see. I think we did have a gunshot victim admitted she was found near a bridge." The nurse looked over to her right and skimmed through a stack of files "Oh dear she was admitted as a Jane Doe, but I can't find her file anywhere. It's possible that maybe…" The nurse picked up a phone on her desk and dialed "Hello did we have a Jane Doe admitted to the hospital one with a possible gunshot wound with possible infection? I ask because I thought I had her file now I think it's possible she might under a different name." The nurse paused for a second listening to whoever was on the other end "Oh I see. Thank you."

"What's going on?"

"Well…" the Nurse began to explain "It seems your friend was admitted under the name found on her birth certificate has she ever mentioned the name Barbara Dulmacher to you?"

"Wait Barbara Dulmacher?" Selina asked confused then she saw Jim Gordon walking toward an elevator. Selina could only assume that he used another entrance other than the one she used "What's he doing here?"

 _ **Barbara's Gun Store…**_

Frances Dulmacher stood outside the small building and he was far from impressed the neighborhood alone was filthy and lacked any tact or sense of professionalism he could see street walkers and drug addicts everywhere he looked. Still he opened the doors and found himself slightly more impressed "Well it's better on the inside at least."

"Hell can I help you?" A woman with white platinum blonde hair greeted him with a smile. Her name was Barbara Kean, Frances Dulmacher had of course heard of her but he made a point to avoid criminals. This was more to preserve his public image as a doctor more than anything.

"Yes. I'm looking for someone a woman she's around your age but with dark hair and brown skin. I have a picture of her mind you it's a little out dated." Frances reached into his coat pocket and showed Barbara the photo.

Barbara shook her head not even bothering to look at the photo "Huh… sorry I'm not interested. This is a…"

"Place of business? Yes, that I…" Frances looked around taking the small room into view but making his lack enthusiasm quite clear "can very well see. Tell me who came up with the idea to place your business in such a volatile neighborhood? I mean I see why you would want to base yourself in an area known for criminal activity especially given your target customers, but I somehow doubt it was the safest much less wisest choice."

"It was my idea." Barbara crossed her arms growing angry this time she looked at the photo the girl couldn't be older than five and next to her was Frances Dulmacher albeit in the photo he was somewhat younger Barbara also noticed the little girl was holding a stuffed tiger. After a second look Barbara recognized the little girl "Tabitha?"

"Ah so you do know my daughter. I heard she was going by a different name but didn't want to fully believe it." Frances smiled feeling like he made some headway in his search "Do you by chance know where my daughter is?"

"Wait your daughter?" Barbara asked getting confused "Does that mean you're a Galavan?"

"My father was as were my many half-brothers." Frances placed the photo back in his coat pocket "My ex-wife took my daughter from me and remarried my second oldest brother. I was distraught and buried myself in my work. I've only recently learned she was back in Gotham and I was hoping we might reconnect. Tell me…" Frances's tone grew menacing and frightening as he stepped closer even Barbara found him scary "where is my darling little Tigress?"

"Tigress?"

"I used to call her that she was so strong, stronger than anyone I've ever known. My little Barbara used to run around in a cute little lab coat taking notes acting like real doctor." Frances smiled as he fondly remembered those times "She always said her stuffed Tiger was her assistant. She was a very adorable child. So, let me ask you Ms. Kean how far do you think a father would go to see his daughter?" Frances spoke in such an intimidating manner it gave Barbara chills her phone rang, and she hesitantly answered it was Selina who told Barbara about Tabitha being shot.

"Alright thank you Selina for telling me." Barbara hung up she was completely focused on her guest who just sent chills down her spine "Tabitha she was doing a business deal with a friend of hers and things went sideways. She was shot and fell into the river."

 _ **Elliot Memorial Hospital…**_

Jim didn't know why he took the case after all he had the day off. For some reason he kept thinking about the woman and what she told him about fate and destiny. He didn't really believe it, but he understood why some would buy into it. "Come on. Come on." Jim muttered to the elevator.

When it opened he stepped out and was greeted by Doctor Malcom Smythe "Ah you must be Detective Gordon. I've seen you on the news quite a bit."

"Yeah, I understand you have a Jane Doe?"

"Well it's become a bit more complicated than that." Malcolm explained as they walked down the hall and made a few turns "She was found shot and washed up on to the shore. She's lucky on three counts she survived the gunshot wound, a serious infection from being submerged in the river, and she survived having her brain deprived of oxygen from almost drowning. However…"

"What's the problem exactly?"

"She's just been released from surgery but…"

"But what?"

"In my professional opinion the lack of oxygen has damaged the part of her brain that regulates memory." The Doctor paused then continued "She for all intents and purposes has no memory of her past. She doesn't remember her name or anything fortunately we were able to find her birth certificate but before notifying her next of kind we felt it best to notify the police."

"I see so I'm assuming she's no longer a Jane Doe? What's her name?"

"We believe her name is Barbara Dulmacher. She's sleeping but hopefully once she's awake I'm sure you'll be able to help her out somehow."

"Wait did you say Barbara?" Jim was surprised but she tried shaking it off then he and Malcolm walked and he saw her "Wait Tabitha Galavan is Barbara Dulmacher?"


End file.
